Conventionally, images and videos are rendered utilizing separate applications. The image applications may render images in a slide show, which transitions between images. Independently, the video applications may play and edit the videos. The separate applications are utilized because of different rendering formats associated with images and videos and limited processing power associated with client devices.
For instance, the conventional image application may generate a slide show by transitioning through a collection of images. The transitions are fade-in and fade-out effects that enable the image application to render each image in the collection of images. The conventional image application cannot render videos because formats for videos differ from formats for images. The conventional video application renders the videos by utilizing a player that is able to decode the video and display each frame of the video at a specified rate. In a conventional system, displaying images and videos concurrently requires a user to open an instance of the conventional image application and an instance of the conventional video application, to render the images and videos, respectively.